Social media applications, such as online chat applications, allow users to exchange messages with one another. These applications often provide a graphical interface from which a user can send and receive text-based messages exchanged as part of an electronic conversation with other users. Often these applications run on mobile and other electronic devices that are capable of facilitating other modes of electronic communication such as voice or video calling. However, the graphical interfaces of these applications typically do not allow users to seamlessly transition from one mode of communication to another.
For many of these types of applications, a user participating in an electronic chat conversation who wishes to transition a conversation from a text-based electronic conversation to another mode of communication (e.g., a video or voice call) typically needs to exit the application, and navigate to another application that facilitates the other mode of communication such as a video calling application. Once the user has opened the video calling application, the user must initiate a video call with each participant of the electronic conversation, who may each have a different name (e.g., a username or account name) associated with the video call from the name associated with the social media application. As a result, some participants of the chat may be left off of the video call, and other participants may continue to exchange text-based messages that may go unseen by those participating in the video call.
Further, in mobile applications, interfaces provided by typical video call applications are often not suitable to facilitate video calls between more than two users given the limited display size of most mobile electronic devices. What's more, if a user wishes to return to the text-based electronic conversation after switching over to a video call, the user must exit the video call while others may continue to participate, and the user must then navigate back to the social media application to find the chat conversation, which may require further navigation between various screens and windows presented by the social media application.